


In The Doorway

by ForgottenChesire



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, Voyeur Legolas Greenleaf, Voyeurism, bottom!Bard the Bowman, sorta bdsm, this has no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Legolas sees something he shouldn't have. Only instead of running away he stands there and watches. He stands there and learns a few things about not only himself but his father as well.





	In The Doorway

Legolas pauses when he hears a noise. His head tilts as the noise comes again, louder this time. It’s coming from his father’s room. He looks down at the cookies he pilfered from his father’s secret stash and weighs the pro and cons of going to see what the noise is. When the noise comes yet again, almost a moan, the choice is made for him and he shoves the cookies into his mouth before slinking to his father’s bedroom.

 

The door is open, just a crack like someone tried to close it but didn’t make sure that it latched. Slowly he eases it open further so that he can look in. The cookies in his mouth fall to the floor as he takes in the sight of the human King, the archer from Dale, sinking down onto his father. He should look away. He shouldn’t be watching this. But…

 

The light of the chandelier above his father’s bed gleams on the inky darkness of Bard’s brown hair. It’s hard to look away from that firm body moving up and down, glistening with sweat. The human’s head is thrown back in ecstasy, mouth open but no sound comes out of him.

 

“That’s it, my love,” his father’s voice breaks the silence followed by the noise that drew Legolas to the room. A moan, loud and proud. Legolas looks down at his father’s hands which are gripping the human’s hips hard, the skin on his knuckles is red and there are bruises already forming.

 

“Just like that, oh Varda!”

 

Bard finally makes a sound. A little whimper that Legolas finds hard to believe comes from the stoic man. His movements are getting sloppy and oh Valar the sounds! The moans and endearments that flow from his father’s mouth could make even the prudish Rivendell Elf hard in their pants. It’s wrong. Oh so wrong for Legolas to feel as he does. But in a way it’s not his father who has him hot. It’s Bard. It’s the human who seems to thrive on the praise coming from his father’s mouth.

 

“Come for me, you can do it.”

 

Bard slams himself down with a wet smack that has Legolas wincing but the man must enjoy it cause he cums just like Thranduil wants. Legolas watches as his father lets go of Bard’s hips with one hand to cup Bard’s face. It’s intimate and sweet how his father cups the human’s face, thumb stroking the cheek.

 

“You did so well darling. So well.”

 

Bard shakes his head slightly and begins to bounce again. More whimpers are escaping him as he does.

 

“Stop. You’ve done well.”

 

“You didn’t find your own release.”

 

“This wasn’t about me. It was about you. You and your pleasure,” his father says so sternly, “If you continue you will hurt yourself and that is the opposite of what we want. Isn’t it my little Crow?”

 

Legolas almost wants Bard to argue, to keep moving but the human lets out a small sound of agreement. Slowly his father sits up, arms moving to support Bard, his face spasming as he does so. Bard laughs, almost a giggle shoving his face into Thranduil’s shoulder. Legolas should leave now before he is spotted.

 

“Sleep my little Crow, and dream sweet dreams.”

 

With that Legolas flees trying to ignore the wet patch in his pants.


End file.
